A Change of Heart
by CityHunter60667
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki grew up from a messed up family and was saved by her only twin sister in a twist of events leading to her sister's death. Her sister, Misaka, who had a personality like the sun, while her's was the cold, shadowing moon. However, with a meeting with a certain blonde six years later, her life turns upside down. Will she ever learn to love again?
1. The Difference Between Us

**Hello People!**

**I present you another Fanfic of mine - A Change of Heart. I know the first chapter has nothing to do with Usui and Misaki is still twelve, however, this is about Misaki's past (I know she's all weak and all but the good part is always character developement). Sorry if you guys hate it, but if I don't get a review, I'll assume that nobody likes it and will give up this story...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Difference Between Us**

I watched as Misaka fluently hit the tennis ball with ease. She had a perfect body and such an open personality. Anyone can make friends with her. Anyone. Normally, you would find my twin sister out in the sunshine, enjoying the outdoors, almost playing sports every day. That's who Ayuzawa Misaka was.

Me, on the other hand, cannot go outdoors. I always stayed in the shadows, the darkness. As I would always follow my sister's footsteps. I've been outside without a bunch of umbrellas hovering over me and I always dreamed of the soft delicate sunshine touching parts of my skin. I would finally feel the sun, the outdoor breeze, and the chilly nights. Oh and, how wonderful the snow outside the window panes are. The tiny flakes drifting down. I was so... pitiful and pathetic because of my weak and feable body. Just like mother.

I always watched Misaka, she was just the one person I always wished to be. Even as twins, her blonde hair is shines like the sun itself, her golden eyes flutter endless beauty. Unlike me, the weak girl with dark hair. None of the outside world even recognizes me... not the real me at least. While my sister excelled in sports, I was the only girl inside the mansion, liking math equations more than dolls. I was... very unusual for a 1o year old girl.

I hated people. I hated everyone in the mansion, all the so called "friends" and "supporters" of my father. They were so fake, their crazy gossips of the next heir of the Ayuzawa family. Until I reached age eight, I was never casted out as the "different" one. They once called me "genius, prodigy," and "must-be-the-next-heir" of the family. After, they discovered that my weak body will never recover, and just like mother's, they turned on me. Form that day on, I was never even something to look at. No matter how many awards, trophies, concerts, competitions, and achievements I accomplished, they all turned to my sister.

I was left alone, in the darkness. With my mother gone and my father busy in work, no one has even cared for me.

I watched from the third floor window of the school as Misaka won another match. Her golden hair swinging brilliantly in the air, her serious eyes right on the ball. After her next score, she waved at me. I waved back, smiling faintly. Misaka was the only, and only one who's ever known the real "me". I wasn't the charming girl two years ago, or the girl without existence right now. I was me. Ayuzawa Misaki. She has always been by my side, protecting me.

As I made my way through the hallway, a few girls stepped in my way. I tried stepping back but they started surrounding me. It was Cynthia and her friends. Cynthia was my cousin, whom I've never liked. I despised her, and my uncle. They were part of the reason that mother died. I hated them.

I was always easy to pick on. I didn't give such a hard fight because my weak body. They shoved me inside the girls' bathroom and one and Cynthia, pulled my collar. "Mrs. Lucifere said your paintings were qualified as first wall. I wonder what was so great about that stupid duck you drew?"

"It's a swan-" she slammed me against the wall. The girls surrounded me. I tried to escape their grasp but there were too many of them. "Stop!" I yelled.

Cynthia pulled on my hair. "Just the other day Mrs. Ferlade also complimented your beautiful dark, raven hair." She sneered and put up an ugly face.

She took her scissors out and put it next to my hair. "I wonder if you didn't have any hair... will she still like you as much?"

"Stop!" Tears were threatening to fall. Cynthia and her friends pinned me down and started strips of my now uneven hair. I was scared. "Misaka! Misaka! Please..." I was shreiked and yelled so pitifully and they continued laughing.

"Scream! Scream for your sister!" Cynthia yelled. "Everyone knows that she's a brainless tomboy. The heir of the Ayuzawa's will be me, that's just too obvious. Our elders all know that she is incapable and letting the future of the Ayuzawa corporation in her hands will ruin it to dust!" She threatened sadistically.

Just then a loud bam came from outside and I saw Misaka standing there. Her sports bag slung over her shoulder, and her golden eyes flashed with fury. "Let. Go. Of. My. Sister."

The girls stopped cutting, their faces was quite pale. Only Cynthia's remained calm. "Come girls, lets go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Misaka asked.

"Home if you must ask, of course, you don't think you're going to tell the headmaster are you? The school rules never said we couldn't give our little friend here a haircut did it?" Cynthia said smoothly, studying her nails. She walked out he bathroom with her minions trailing behind her.

"Misaki! Are you alright?!" Misaka ran towards me with a worried look.

I slowly got up and was silent. I watched my fallen hair and finally made eye contact with Misaka. A single tear escaped form my left eye.

"What's wrong?" Misaka asked and threw her sports bag down.

"Do you... think I am that weak?" I managed. "I feel so useless and weak. I couldn't even face Cynthia and her friends. Every time, the only thing I could do is call for you to help. I'm pathetic."

Misaka pulled me into a hug. "Ayuzawa Misaki! You are weak! How can you over something Cynthia said?!" She stared right into my eyes. "You must remember one thing, you are never weak unless you think you are. I admit that I'm a brainless moron who struggles at simple formulas and essays, but I for one, will not cry over something such as that. That is because I know that I am Ayuzawa Misaka, someone you cannot show such stupid fears. Remember, I'll always be beside your side, no matter what happens."

I into a silent sob after that. _Why can Misaka be so strong? Why am I the weak one? Why is life so unfair? Why is fate torturing me like this?_

* * *

__**Sorry if the story sucks. Yeah...**

**Meh. Not really in the mood. But, just to clarify, Misaki is from a wealthy family and has a really sick body just like her mom. Her twin sister Misaka is the outdoor type and has a perfectly healthy body. Misaki is jealous of her sister because she can be so strong and tough. Misaki often got bullied and Misaka always protected her. That's why Misaki's ultimate wish is to be strong like her sis. Sorry if you wanted Suzuna to be her sis. It's just that I put Suzuna in here... it doesn't really make sense so yeah...**

**BTW, Usui doesn't come in for a very long time... like maybe a couple more chaps... Cuz now, they're still kids.**

**Thanx,**

**CC**


	2. The Perfect Gift

**Hello People!**

**YAY! 4 Reviews! I am so happy right now that I can dance all over the room! Thank you all! Please keep up the good work! Please enjoy Chapter Two!**

**Thanx,**

**CC**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Gift**

It was early December and the scenery outside the window changed. The once tall and grand maple trees in the garden were now cold and bare. Their branches sticking out like a dead tree skeleton. I walked along the large windows of our music room, enjoying the very scene of the arrival of winter. Of course, winter was my favorite holiday. Mother often told me tales of magical things that can happen during winter. Like Christmas. And Misaka and I's birthday.

Mother always said we were the greatest gift that anyone could have given to her. She told me that snow, was one of the most beautiful things in this world. It's soft white texture falling from the sky. The purity, the cleanness were all wonders from the sky.

"Misaki?"

Misaka suddenly appeared before me, breaking my chains of thoughts. She noticed my reaction.

"I called you three times already," she explained. "You daydreaming again?"

I nodded. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you," Misaka sat on a sofa right across the grand piano.

I quietly sat next to her.

"Misaki, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I told Headmaster Morgan that you were sick. I'm never worried about you missing classes, but I wanted to talk about Cynthia."

I fiddled with the dark blue beanie that covered up my ugly hair. I pulled it closer to my bangs. "I don't care about Cynthia, Misaka. She isn't anything compared to her father. I wish I could flick that stupid leech out of the Ayuzawa family."

"You can't," Misaka said bluntly.

"I know. That's because of grandmother. Without her, uncle Frederick is nothing," I said straightforward. "I'm more worried about you, Misaka. Cynthia has Grandmother as her crutches and can influence the audience very much. I'm scared that she'll get nominated as the Ayuzawa heir. She's already so arrogant with that damn attitude of her's. With her announced as the next heir of the family would be a nightmare."

Misaka silently stared at the window. "I... am aware of that."

I looked at Misaka straight in the eye. "Misaka, I don't care if Cynthia has grandmother on her side. Everyone knows that she was her favorite, compared to me, a whole disappointment since I was born a female. However, you have me, Misaka. You don't have to be scared. So what if the rest of the family thinks you're brainless? You just have to prove it to them that you are the one."

Misaka smiled. "You're always so calm and composed during these critical situations. If you had a healthier body, Cynthia wouldn't even dare to touch you."

"But, I do not. That is why I am putting my hopes on you, sister." I looked grim. "Dr. Wong said I can't make it to my twentieth birthday, or even earlier."

Misaka opened her mouth to say something, probably to comfort me, but stopped.

I put up a faint smile. "But at least, I can treasure my time with you."

She grinned. "Misaki..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you this a long time ago. What would you like on your birthday?"

I smiled. "I like anything that you give to me. You know that I don't actually care since I know that you put your heart onto it."

"Please be more specific..." Misaka scratched her head. "Every year, you always surprise me with awesome presents. Like last year's painting. That was so cool." She sighed. "I tried painting... I guess I wasn't born with mom's art talents."

"I don't mind."

"I know... But I would like to get you something descent for once."

I thought for a moment nd looked outside the huge wall sized windows. The snowflakes fluttered down one by one. The landscape was beautiful.

"Snow." I suddenly said.

"Snow?" Misaka asked as she followed my gaze.

"I've always wanted to feel snow. It's so... alluring and elegant."

Misaka sat silently for some time. "Wait here," she suddenly got up and ran through the corridors.

"Wait Misaka! Where are you going?" I tried to keep up with her. I ran for a couple of minutes until my body failed me. Misaka was already at the bottom of the staircase, taking her coat form the coat hanger. I went down the steps slowly and panting. I followed her to the from door.

"Oh dear! Ms. Misaki! Why are you out with out your coat?" Maria, my maid, asked worriedly. She was a close friend of mother's and the only close nursemaid.

"Misaka is going somewhere." I panted.

"Did you by any chance _run_?" She asked, her blue eyes full of concern. Her puffy black skirt and grey streaks of hair may betray her age, however her intense blue eyes were always so serious, yet she can be such a lovely, kind lady.

I nodded, quite ashamed. Maria never allowed me to run, since it'll worsen my condition.

She looked at me, her eyebrows knitted and gave me a stern warning.

"...young lady how many times have I told you to not run? I thought I have announced it perfectly clear that..." Maria pranced on. However, my attention was on somewhere else. The front door. Misaka had carelessly left it open. A breeze of chilly air blew from the door. It made me shiver. I saw the snow falling gracefully, piling up the steps from the from door. The whole view was nearly completely white. I was mesmerized.

"Ms. Misaki? Are you listening to me?" Maria broke my gaze. She was about to ramble on, until the coldness from the crack of the door caught her attention. "Such carelessness of Ms. Misaka! You musn't catch a cold." She quickly walked over to the door and closed it with a bam. I was disappointed and said farewell to my chance to see snow again.

Maria made me put on another wool sweater. She lit up the fireplace and went to make some hot tea for me. I walked upstairs slowly, quite disappointed. As I reached the music room again. I walked towards the white grand piano. The music room was empty except for the piano and a few sofas. There were also a few bookshelves alongside of the walls. Mother used to tell Misaka and I stories in here. We all sit on the sofa and she would began reading fairy tales.

I lightly touched the cover of the grand piano. It's smooth sides standing straight and proud. I remembered when mother used to play Canon. It was during this time of the year, if I recalled.

I opened the piano cover and started playing the familiar song. The musice flooded back in my mind. I missed her terribly. However, Mother was right there sitting next to me, her words of guidance overwhelmed me with emotions. It was like she was there, her delicate fingers lightly tapping the black and white keys of piano as we played the song together.

AS I finished the song, tears were threatening to fall again. I closed the piano cover and sat there staring at the shiny piano. Suddenly, a pebble hit the window of the music room and got my attention. I was shocked at first but I slowly walked to see what was going on.

I saw Misaka waving with her huge grin. She pointed to the two snow people she built. They were holding hands. I smile and waved back. She then mouthed the word "wait" and quickly ran away again. I couldn't stop smiling. I had such a wonderful sister.

After a couple minutes, she came into the music room, panting.

She held up a light blue present box with a rashly tied bow. "Open it," she said quickly.

I took the box from her and untied the ribbon. I opened the box, and to my surprise, there was a box full of snow. Although, the snow was melting, I still stared at it. I knelt on the carpet and put the box on the floor too. My hands reached in the box full of snow. A freezing tingling feeling soon filled my hand. _Snow. It really is snow. I am actually touching snow!_

I was so happy, so moved. I looked up into my sister's honey eyes. My vision was blurry since my eyes were filled with tears. Tears of happiness.

"Do you like it? I thought my snow art would fail, and it did. It looked like two random blobs of snow. So I decided to have a Plan B early birthday gift for you," Misaka said.

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Misaka. Thank you for the perfect gift."

* * *

**So... there's the second chap. Just a reminder, Misaki and Misaka are both still ten years old. I know Misaki's birthday is September 29th but I just decided to make it December 12th. Hope you guys like it! (I spent more time on this than The Fateful Encounter... so PLEASE REVIEW!)**

**Thanx,**

**CC**


	3. The Boy With Emerald Eyes

**Hello Guys!**

**So far I've got 12 reviews on my story. Thank you all! And yes, this story is kinda different from normal Maid-Sama fanfics. Misaki will get better... but her disease is permanent, but she won't die and won't be all weak after a couple minutes of running (too pathetic for the demon kaichou~). And Usui will be coming along...IN THIS CHAPTER! Haha... But they're still kids**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Boy With Emerald Eyes**

It was early spring as the birds chirped and the first couple fresh spring breezes blew on the window pane. The green baby leaves sprouted from the melted snow and the sky was beginning to clear. Spring arrived. And also another school year.

"Misaki! Are you ready?" Misaka teased as she rushed down the stairs.

"Please wait for me, Misaka!" I stumbled down the steps. Her hair now covered most of her scalp, leaving no more bald spots. I put on my beanie and coat.

"Bye! See you at school Misaki!" Misaka said as she rushed to the front door. The door clicked and she disappeared.

"Bye..." I said quietly. I slowly walked to the garage where the driver was waiting for me. I opened the door and I went inside the car.

Misaka and I rode in separate cars since Misaka has moring practice in the fields which was more convenient to drop her off at the West Gate. While I has a private history session in the East section.

I stayed quiet during car rides. I looked out the window and watched the scenery change. From the busy city to beautiful rich green trees, more like the forest. However, all this beauty were deception. I snapped out of her daydreaming and realized the unfamiliar scenery before her.

"My school isn't this way, where are we going?" I asked firmly. I looked steadily at the driver.

The driver stayed quiet.

"I asked you, where are we going." I repeated her question, although this time it was more like a statement.

The driver made a sharp turn which caused me to hit the side of the car, her seatbelt caging her.

I noticed that the driver, or whoever he was made a quick glance to check on me through the mirror.

My gaze slowly turned into fear. I unbuckled my seatbelt which alerted the driver.

"Stay where you are and be quiet." Before I knew it, the driver held a gun in my direction.

My hands slipped away from the car door and I felt a gush of terror in my chest. I looked down at my trembling hands and felt helpless again.

_What are you doing? Why are you so helpless? Why can't you be like Misaka? You're about die or threatened and you can't even defend yourself and escape? Ayuzawa Misaki, how pathetic can you be?_

Before I knew it, my hands quickly reached the door handle and and the car door flew open. I dived outside, the force and speed made the car door slam right before I landed on the ground. My fall earned my arms and knee a bunch of cuts and scratches. Worst of all, my neck was killing me.

However, I knew I had to keep on going. This was kidnapping, the criminals will ransom my family for money and end up killing me instead. I got up slowly and tried to run with all my remaining energy. The car screeched, and I could hear footsteps of that creepy driver. I didn't dare to look back, for I knew my fears would overcome me.

I ran and ran, but if was only a matter of time that the kidnapper caught up to me. He grabbed my collar and pushed my to the ground. I fought back with all my energy, trying to get away from his disgusting hands. He took out a white towel and stuffed it in my face. I was suffocating but I tried to hold my breath. But slowly… slowly… I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sound of dripping of water awoke me. I opened my my eyes and met an unfamiliar surrounding. I turned my head and tried to get up. Something held my hands and legs down, and I realized that they were tightly tied. I looked around the room and saw there were others… other victims.

"What's going on here?" I asked an older girl sitting besides me. Some girls were crying silently and others just looked miserable.

"Looks like they got you too," she replied.

"Who's they?"

"I don't know, but those disgusting kidnappers target children of all ages from any wealthy and powerful family. They then call our families for money. Even if they get the money, they won't give us back. We either get sold to another country to work as a laborer or get auctioned in the black market for our organs." Her eyes started to water at the thought.

"That's horrible, why can't we escape?"

"This is the basement room, where all the kids get locked up. The only opening is the door and up there." She pointed to a caged window near the ceiling. "But it's so high. And we're tied up. We do not dare try to escape."

"Why?"

"If we get caught, we'll get one of our fingers cut off, like that boy over there." She motioned to a boy slouched against the wall, sobbing. "And if you attempt to escape again… they'll slice your ear off like what they did to Jenny…"

I followed her sympathetic gaze towards a girl in her corner. Her left ear was gone, replaced by something red covered by her hair that I wouldn't really see. I shuddered and winced.

* * *

Clicks from the door alerted all the children in the room, two men came in, while pressing down a young boy about my age. His golden blonde hair was smudged and dirty and his clothes were stained in blood. I watched as he was thrown into the room with _chains_.

"What happened to him?" I asked the brunette girl whose name I found out was Harriet.

"I don't know. All I know is that he's special. He could rip out from the tight ropes we're tied in and he fights back a lot. That's why they put him in chains instead and beats him up," explained Harriet.

"It's time. We called your daddy, but he won't pay until he hears your weak little voice." Criminal one said sadistically. "I hope I don't have to send your ear in the mail to make him believe us. Tell him yourself, I don't want to waste postage money."

He tossed the phone the the injured boy. For the first time, he looked up. I saw his face clearly. There were quite a few blood stained and bruises but his eyes… were alarming as ever. They were deep emerald green and made me feel very uneasy. They were fierce as a lion but there was also a hint of despair in those light gold specks.

For a moment, I felt sorry for that boy.

Criminal B unlocked his chains. The boy stretched out for the phone.

"Dad…" He said in a hoarse voice.

There was a pause of listening and everyone stared at him.

Then, he dropped the mobile, his eyes filled with sadness.

"How is it? Is that old man going to pay or not?" Criminal A shouted at the boy.

At first the boy was silent, but then he replied. "He refused."

There was a pause of silence.

"WHAT?!" Criminal A bursted out. "He refused? But you were supposed to be a big one!"

Criminal B spoke up, "If that old man refuses, we won't guarantee his safety. Let's sell him in the market on Wednesday night's gathering. Those green eyes must be worth at least a thousand."

Criminal A nodded and grinned evilly. Both of the ugly dudes left the room and closed the door with a large bam. I heard some l heard some clickings which I assumed they were locking the

There was a pause of silence.

"WHAT?!" Criminal A bursted out. "He refused? But you were supposed to be a big one!"

Criminal B spoke up, "If that old man refuses, we won't guarantee his safety. Let's sell him in the market on Wednesday night's gathering. Those green eyes must be worth at least a thousand."

Criminal A nodded and grinned evilly. Both of the ugly dudes left the room and closed the door with a large bam. I heard some l heard some clickings which I assumed they were locking the plus it's titanium." A voice said which I realized belonged to the boy.

I sighed and hopped back to sit next to the boy. The room was silent again, except for the sound of continuous dripping.

_Will I ever get out of here? Is there really nowhere to escape? Will I die here or be sold off to somewhere? Is this my fate?_

* * *

**_Haha, I left a cliffy there. Don't worry, no one's gonna get killed. They're all going to be fine...Maybe..._**

**_Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Oh and, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT..._**

**_I hope I can get like at least 20 reviews or something. _**

**_Thanx,_**

**_CC_**


	4. The Escape

**Hello People!**

**Here's another chappy! I'm sorry if I didn't update for The Fateful Encounter, mainly because I'm on a writer's block... However, please enjoy this new chap! Oh... And there is little Usui helping little Misaki out! So kawaii!**

**Anyways, if the genre bothers you, just ignore it... I know it sucks but I can promise that Misaki won't die, hehe. **

**Happy Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Escape**

After a couple of hours of staring at the ceiling of the ugly basement, I felt disgusted. And I was bored. The afternoon sunlight made it obvious that it was not morning anymore and made me homesick all of a sudden.

"There must be some way out of here." I kept muttering to myself.

"Forget it, nobody's ever escaped from here," Harriet said hopelessly.

I stayed silent for a while, deep in my thoughts. Then the sound of dripping water awoke me. I quickly glanced around the room again. My eyes followed the walls stacked with huge china barrels that was large enough to fit me inside to the sound of the water.

"What's in those big china barrels?" I asked Harriet.

"I don't know."

I thought for a moment. "Everyone!" I called to get the children's attention.

All the children looked at me. I felt slightly uneasy, especially when the boy with emerald eyes looked at me. It was more like a glare...

"I... have a plan to escape this place."

There was murmurs around the room.

"That's impossible!" A girl shouted.

"What if we get caught?" A boy said outloud.

"Why should we trust you?"

The comments continued on and on. The blonde by remained silent.

"Look, everyone. I know that all of you are scared, terrified about what will happen tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the day after. However, what else can we do besides sitting here all day, waiting for our days of slavery in a foreign country or the auctions int he black market?" I tried to speak, calmly as I could.

"But what else can we do?" The same brown haired girl asked.

"What else can you all do?" I repeated her question. "All of you, all thirty-seven of you, including me are caged in here like animals, are being treated like objects to sell off by these ruthless criminals. Do you want to that to be your fate? Is that the path you choose?"

"That's our fate, and we can't change it." The blonde boy said. His eyes seemed to fill with hopelessness, but he kept his composed face.

"That's our fate?" I glared at him. "You think our fate was to be kidnapped? Don't you have any family and friends back home waiting for you, worrying for you? Let me tell you one thing, only you can control your future. You are the only one who can make decisions for your life, there's no one who can force you to do anything. Do you think I give a damn about your life? No, because it's yours and I have my own busy life to take care of."

The room was quiet and the sound of drips of leaking water echoed throughout the room.

"Then... what do we do first?" A little boy asked.

Everyone in the room turned their eyes on me, waiting for an order. _Wait, what? An order?_

For some reason, this feeling felt good. I didn't mean bossing people around was good but... the feeling you get when others will finally listen to you.

I smiled. "First, we get ourselves untied."

"How do we do that?"

I walked over to one of the china barrels and pushed it over with all my might. It crashed onto the ground and shards of broken china splattered all over the floor.

"Everyone," I called, "take one of these china shards and help untie each other. Cut the rope with these shards."

I then picked up one piece of broken china and demonstrated with Harriet. I moved the shard back and forth, slicing the rope bit by bit like a miniature saw. After Harriet's hands were untied, she repeated the same process to untie me. Soon, without any further orders, everyone started to help each other untie.

I glanced around the room and felt a little happy. _My plan is working._

My happiness faded when my eyes contacted with the cold eyes of the blonde boy, bounded by chains.

I walked over to him. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." I smoothly slipped a bobby pin of my hair which released my bangs. I stuck the bobby pin into the chain's lock. With a few clicks and churns, the lock popped open and the boy freed himself.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

* * *

I helped the last girl with untying and all thirty-seven of us were finally free. The little girl thanked me and ran to her sister.

"So what's next, smart one?" The blonde boy asked, half teasing me.

"Hmm..." I thought for a bit. "Our only escape route is that caged window."

"But it's caged, what can you do? Bend metal bars?" A boy asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes."

"What?" He asked with a confused look.

"But, first we have to block the door so those criminal dudes can't get in. That can buy us more time to escape." I walked to the nearest china barrel and tried to push it. "Guys… a little help here?"

The blonde boy immediate ran to me and helped me move the heavy barrel in front of the door. He picked the thing up like it was nothing. _What a creepy boy yet amazing boy._

"So how are you going to bend metal?" The boy from before asked.

"You'll see. Now… it's time for some magic." I skipped back to the broken china barrel. I dipped my finger in some of the leaking liquid that was still trap in some large pieces of china and tasted it.

"Rice wine." I said suddenly.

The blonde boy dipped his finger and too tasted it. "How do you know?"

"My grandfather used love drink a lot. He sometimes let me take some sips. I remember this taste," I replied confidently. I looked back a t the metal bars stuck on the window. Another idea crept up my mind.

"What do you have up your sleeve, princess?" The blonde boy asked.

I smirked. "Princess? That's new." I pushed another barrel down, but this time I only let it crack a slight hole.

"Won't they hear us?" A girl asked worriedly while staring at the door.

"Don't worry, they're probably drunk and sleeping like pigs. Didn't you notice? Criminal A had big puffy red cheeks and his breath smelled of alcohol. His symptoms look exactly like grandfather when he's drunk," I assured.

I unwrapped my scarf and stuffed it inside the barrel, making sure it gets soaked. I found a nice sturdy stick somewhere and took the wet soaking scarf with me. Climbing up the boxes of cargo and illegal smuggled drugs, I finally reached the tiny opening metal bars. I tied the scarf and stick together tightly in a loop and made sure two of the bars were trapped inside. I kept on twisting and twisting the stick.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked.

"I am using the force of the stick and wet cloth to borrow strength." I kept on twisting and twisting the stick until the scarf forced the two bars to bend towards each other, creating a huge gap between the bent bar and the other unbent bar. There was a few gasps of awe.

I repeated the process with the other two unbent metal bars, finally establishing a large hole in the opening. "Everyone, this is our chance. Come one!"

The children lined up one by one and filed out throughout the opening, each one giving a thankful smile or a "thank you".

Every thing went accordingly well, until... the locks of the door started clicking. Once all the locks were done, the kidnappers tried to open the door, but the barrrels blocked the doors which caused the handles to shake. "What are you brats up to!" IT was obviously Criminal A's voice. His voice sounded angry, scratch that, he sound pissed. Very pissed.

"Come on! Hurry! They're coming!" I yelled as I pushed more kids through the opening.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ I left a cliffy there. I'm gonna make you guys wait! HEHEHEHEHEHE...**

**Please remember to review, PLEASE! IF I don't get reviews, I won't write or update!**

**Thanx,**

**CC**


	5. His Name Was Usui

**Hello Guys!**

**Oh my gosh, I feel haaaaaappy today! I got 24 reviews! See? Reviews make me want to update... so here's another chappy! I felt so evil when I left you guys with a cliffy last chapter~**

**Anyhow, to make up for it, here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: His Name Was Usui**

"Come on! Hurry! They're coming!" I yelled as I pushed more kids through the exit.

The blonde boy was just standing there.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted at him. "Go!"

"I won't go until you go."

I mentally face-palmed. "Just go already, you idiot! Who waits for a stranger to escape with them?" I pushed the boy through the hole and was about to crawl through the opening myself until I heard someone crying. My head whipped around and saw the little girl with her sister earlier.

I jumped down the cargo boxes and ran to her. I carried the crying girl and darted towards the window, just when the crash of china barrels were heard.

"Get them! Don't let them escape!" Criminal A commanded with a couple of men behind him. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU MUST BE THE ONE WHO LET ALL THEM ESCAPE! AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

I ran as fast as I could and climbed up the cargo boxes, carefully, since I was holding a child in my arms.

I held the little girl to the blonde who was still on the other side of the opening. He stared at me in horror. "Take her, blondie! Take her and run! Tell the others to escape, go with them!"

The blonde immediate transported the kid safely. I grasped one of the bars to hold myself up, but nearly fell off. I looked down and saw that Criminal had grabbed my foot and was yanking me down.

"I'm definitely going to make you pay, you ruined my business! You how hard it was to plan and kidnap you snobby brats?" He threatened. He yanked again and I yelped. My left hand slipped started to slip and with another pull, I would surely fall off.

Tears started to form in my eyes. _No, I am not going to cry again, no. Stop, don't cry. You're pathetic._

I took a last glance a the window, telling myself that I have to remember this last glimpse of the outside world, my freedom.

By now, I was dangling with my right hand, and soon, it will slip to. I will fall. I will plummet to my doom in Criminal A and B's hands...

Just then, a figure appeared before my eyes. The same, familiar golden blonde with his serious eyes.

"Hold my hand." He said. He reached his hand out to me.

I clasped my hands tightly with his. Criminal A and B were now both pulling me down. The boy didn't even sweat, but I knew it was hard. He was defying gravity and the ugly kidnappers.

"Let go." I finally decided.

"No." Came a simple reply.

"Let go you idiot! If you don't, we'll both be pulled down. Go back!" I yelled at the blonde.

He was silent for a while and I expected him to listen to me and give up. Instead he said something I never forgot.

"I won't. I will never let you go, no matter how far away you are. I will always never let you go."

I blinked a few times and soon I realized that I was crying.

"Come on, princess. Come with me," he reached out his other hand and I placed one of my hands on his. He glared a the criminal one last time before pulling me up the hole.

I gave Criminal A a nice hard kick right in the face before leaving.

"Get them!" Criminal A yelled. His hand covered it left cheek, where I left a big purple bruise on. Criminal B tried to get up through the hole but I kept on kicking his shiny bald head again and again, until he fell off the cargo boxes.

The blonde and I used this opportunity to escape. We ran and ran, aimlessly. The woods looked the same wherever we went, like a never-ending maze.

Still, he held my hand tightly. Not letting go.

"Wait," I stopped, panting. My heart was racing and it the pain was killing me... _Oh no... no, not again._

My heart disease was starting to react, and I didn't have my medication. _I'm screwed. _I grasped my chest and breathed heavily.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked. "You look pale, are you alright?"

I breathed deeply and said, "I... have heart disease. I'm not supposed to run..."

The boy was quiet for some time. Then he walked in front of me and knelled down.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him awkwardly.

"Get on, princess. I shall carry you."

"No, it's alright. I can walk by myself," I patted the boy's back to tell him to get up. I then walked ahead, trying to slow down my heart beat.

I realized that the boy wasn't by my side. I looked back and he was still there, in the ready-to-piggy-back-someone position.

"Come on," I called. He was still silent. "Oh come on!" I walked back to him.

"Get on."

"I'm heavy, you know."

"Get on."

"Blondie, we're about the same age."

"Get on."

"Come on-"

"I said, get on." He sounded scary this time, like he was impatient.

"Are trying to threaten me or something-" He got up and walked to me.

"Hey, hey, come on-" I closed my eyes but only felt myself being lift up like a feather.

"Hold on or else I'm going to drop you." I realized that I was being carried. Princess style.

"What?!" He let me go for a second and caught me again. "Ah! Hey, it's not funny!"

I watched him smirk.

"Oh gosh, I feel like a three year old," I complained.

"Fine then, you want me to piggy-back you home?" He teased.

"Yes, at least it's better than this."

"Alright then, if these are milady's orders." He suddenly flipped me over his back with ease.

He carried me quietly for some time. I watched the new leaved on the trees sprout and felt the spring breeze. I smiled to myself.

"Why are you smiling? You look like it's the first time you've been outside." He chuckled a bit.

"It is. It's my first time to go outside without a bunch of maids with umbrella following me." I replied.

He stopped talking.

"Why did you come back?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come back for me?" I repeated my question.

"I told you before, I won't leave you behind." He answered.

I felt my hands slipping off, so I held myself tighter to him. "What kind of idiot will risk their lives for a stranger?"

"Well, I guess there is one."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Idiot."

He smirked and laughed.

"What's your name?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Usui. My name is Usui."

"Mine's Ayuzawa," I replied. "Nice to meet you, Usui."

I think he smiled at my words, but I couldn't see his face.

"Thank you." I said.

"What?" He was confused.

"Thank you for coming back for me." I leaned towards him and wrapped my arms comfortably around his neck.

"Jeez, Ayuzawa. You must have eaten lots of junk food, looks like you've gained some serious weight." He teased.

"Usui! You idiot! Are you calling me fat now? For your information, you were the one who insisted on carrying me." I was slightly annoyed. "How can you joke when those ugly kidnappers are searching for us?"

He just chuckled at my reaction. But his smile didn't last long.

It was wan't long before we heard shouts of angry men behind us.

I let go of Usui and jumped down. "Usui, come on. We have to hide." I tried to whisper.

He followed me and hid behind a huge tree. I settled behind some bushes. Soon, a couple of men were searching around the area with Criminal A and B.

"There's no one here boss," an ugly looking dude with a uni-brow reported to Criminal who still had a purple bruise on his left cheek. I silently giggled.

"Search! Those two must be here somewhere! They wouldn't have made it too far with Ms. Heart Disease," Criminal A yelled at the uni-brow dude.

The group of men were almost retreating when I heard a twig snap. _Crap! How can I be so careless?!_

"Wait!" Criminal shouted. "I think I heard something." He made his way near my bush.

His ugly scarred face came into view.

HE then said with a sing-song sadistic voice, "I finally found you~"

_Oh. My. God. I am dead._

* * *

**_Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_**

**_I left another cliffy. YAY! I love to make you guys wait! Alright people, if you want to know what happens next, you better review._**

**_My policy: no reviews = no update_**

**_You may call me evil, but I'm only nice when I get reviews... I might only update once a week. Probably on Saturdays. Hope you guys liked the chappy. I also hope I get 30 something reviews when I get back..._**

**_BYE-BEE!_**

**_Thanx,_**

**_CC_**


	6. Lucky Bullet & Fearless Clover

**Chapter 6: Lucky Bullet & Fearless Clover**

Criminal A found me.

_I am so dead..._

He grabbed my my collar and I inhaled, prepared to get beaten. Instead, his attention was directed elsewhere. I slowly opened his eyes and followed his gaze. One of the kidnappers was...

Dancing?

The guy looked like he was tap dancing but with a horrifying expression on his face. It seemed like he was being pulled by some kind of invisible force, like a puppet being controlled by strings.

If I wasn't being held captive by an ugly, threatening idiot, I would have laughed. No, I would have cracked up and laugh my ass off. But currently, it wasn't a very good situation to crack up.

Criminal A raised his brow and stared at the poor dancing guy.

"Help, Boss! Ahhh!" The guy cried. It seemed that he couldn't stop his little performance.

The other criminals stared at the guy and looked from their boss to their comrade.

"What's with you?" Criminal A snarled.

"R-Rocks!" The guy stammered.

"What?" His boss blinked blankly. "What'd ya mean, rocks? What's up with you?"

True, it was quite deceiving, but it didn't escape my eyes. The were tiny pebbles that were coming from all directions, all aimed at the guy. Forcing him to do a series of awkward dance moves.

"B-Boss… What should we do to him? Are we going to help?" One of the kidnappers asked.

"Pfft, let him be. That good for nothing idiot deserves it. He's just probably having hallucinations. His brain isn't that big after all, it's like," he made a crushing gesture, " a size of a little pea!"

Criminal B frowned at his companion.

_That guy is seriously drunk._

He never let go of me. I was held like a tiny, life size doll. The big guy picked me up with ease and his breath reeked with alcohol.

"Meh." He burped and I frowned in disgust. My reaction seemed to have caught his attention."You!" He thrust me on the ground. "Where's the others?"

I was still rubbing my arms, injured during the fall, when his dirty boot met my face. The kick left a bruise on my right cheek, and hell, it burned. I glared at the ruthless drunkard.

"Heh, you feel the pain now brat?" He kicked me again, this time it was my stomach. I suddenly remembered that I had also left a bruise on the bastard's face.

I coughed and endured the pain. Surprisingly, I had no tears in my eyes. I didn't even hate those criminals, because hate is an emotion you feel for others. I had nothing left for them, they were worse than animals. They were so lowly that they didn't even deserve my hate.

My silence continued, but I did not let them defeat me. _I am not... a loser anymore. I **will** defend myself._

I slowly got up after Criminal A continued to beat me. The pain was nothing compared to what I had experienced. I grasped a nearby tree trunk and held myself up. Criminal A was about to slap me until I heard a loud screech.

"AHH! MY EYE! ME EYE!" Criminal screamed. He covered his right with his hands and fell to the ground. "AHH GODDAMMIT! WHO IS IT! SHOW YOURSELF! IMMA RIP YOU APART, AND DRINK YOUR BASTARD BLOOD!"

The others stood still, frozen in horror as they watch their leader fall to the ground. They stood still, scared of suffering from the same fate as their leader.

"You called for me?" A voice suddenly said. Everyone turned since it was my turn to freeze in horror.

"Usui! Why did you come out?!" I shouted at the blonde who suddenly appeared from behind the tree trunk.

"You damned bastard!" Criminal A ran towards Usui with a deathly look.

Before he even got closer than two meters, Usui revealed the stones in his hands. He flicked a the stones so fast that I nearly missed the glimpse. Apparently, Usui's aims were all directed to Criminal A pressure points.

"Agh!" Criminal winced in pain. He fell flat on the ground.

My jaw literally dropped. _Did I just witness a 10 year old boy defeat a 6'4'' hunky man with just a couple of stones?_

Criminal A's comrades immediately rushed towards him. "Boss! Boss! Are you okay?"

Criminal A managed to get up from the help of his men. "You... damn brat." He had a murderous glare towards Usui. He still covered his eye which was currently bleeding. "What are you morons doing? Get him!"

His men followed their bosses orders and attacked Usui. The first man who reached Usui received a back kick from Usui and cracked his spine. The second and third came at once and smashed into each other like total idiots. Usui did something to the fourth guy, but I couldn't really make out what was happening since he moved so fast. If I wasn't mistaken, Usui punched him in super human speed and left him on the floor, unconscious. The fifth, was a well built fat dude without a shirt. His fat jiggled as he charged at Usui with his top seed. He aimed his shiny bald head at Usui. The guy advanced further than anyone in the group,and was closing to Usui.

"Usui!" I yelled to warn him. The fat dude was just a couple inches from Usui until he suddenly..._ teleported? _Usui was right next to me when the chubby, shirtless guy crashed into the trunk of the tree. I was totally unprepared when Usui suddenly yanked my hand. Before I knew it, we were running away from the criminals. Usui was leading me on as I was still trying to absorb the information.

I felt his grip on my hand harden as we made a sharp turn and jumped over the muddy ground. I ran with him, trying to not get a heart attack, literally.

"We've got to find somewhere to hide since we won't last long like this." He commanded. _He meant, I won't last long._

We ran through the forest like desperate maniacs with angry criminals after us. Usui jerked my hand as he pulled me behind a large tree.

"Boss, they disappeared!" One of the criminals reported back to Criminal A whose hand was now bloody.

"UGH! FIND THEM! I HAVE TO TEAR THEIR ORGANS OUT PERSONALLY!" Criminal A screamed furiously at his men.

We watched as the men headed the opposite direction. I tried to pace my breath evenly as I calmed down. I didn't realize that Usui was starring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Is their something on my face?" I touched my face but Uusi caught my hand. I looked up to him.

"Nothing."

I gave him a weird look and looked around the forest. _Okay, problem number two. I think we're lost._

* * *

We sat in silence as the fire crackled. Night has fallen and Usui and I were forced to make a campfire to avoid beasts. The silence continued until...

GRRRR~

My stomach growled. A rush of embarrassment overwhelmed me. I haven't eaten anything since my breakfast and I was a growing child. Can't help it.

"You hungry?" Usui teased, making me feel even worse.

"Pfft... aren't you?" I responded. _At this rate, we're gonna starve to death. _My golden eyes automatically scanned the whole area. My eyes stopped on something. _Clovers._

"What are you looking at?" Usui asked.

"Clovers."

"Huh?"

I reached out and plucked a couple of clovers from the patch. I hesitated for a moment, and threw them into my mouth. I munched the plant and tasted the spicy tingling feeling.

"What-" Usui started.

"Clovers are edible. I read it in a book." I took a brief glance at him and continued on,"besides, it's the only food source around. Usui, we must survive until we escape out of here."

I took a another handful of clovers and stuck it in front of the guy. At first he was shocked, but his expression changed into a smile. He took the clovers nd munched on the plant without any complaints.

"Who taught you all this?" He asked.

"My mother..." I looked down. "When I was three, she told fairy tales to me and my sister and combined with science, to make learning for my sister more fun. I read about edible herds and plants from her library. She died when I was eight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm used to it now." Silence continued.

"Hey Usui, I wanted to ask you this for a while..." I broke the silence. "How did you make the stones go in multiple directions? You confused everyone and created a scene that there was more than one person in hiding."

"Simple." I narrowed my eyes at his word. "I simply used my environment as a facade. Using the trees, I formed an act that is similar to how a boomerang works. You know, how the stone will hit back to me depending on which angle I throw it at. But, instead of making the stone come back to me when I bounce then on the trees, I changed the angle so it would hit the criminals instead."

"But then... you have to calculate what perfect angle you must aim at and the strength to throw the stone at depending on the distance! That's nearly impossible to do in such a short time!" I exclaimed. I looked at the guy with an admired stare.

"There's no such thing as impossible in my dictionary." He chuckled at my reaction.

"You must be really good at math." I watched him.

"And you must be pretty good with chemistry." We both laughed.

But then, it downed on me. Misaka. I wondered if she had been worried sick about me. I sighed as I looked up at the night sky above me. The night was clear and chilly, but what I wondered the most was the alluring constellations above my head.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Pretty neat huh?" Usui said as he grabbed another bunch of clovers. I followed him and munched up another bunch.

"Hey, Ayuzawa" Usui called.

"What?"

"If you want to cry, you don't have to hold it in." He stared right into my golden eyes. He locked his piercing gaze with me and made me mesmerized.

"Usui-"

"It's okay, you know. To show your weaknesses once in a while..." I fell silent after his words. Before I had noticed his hand touched my cheek. He wiped away my tears. I was crying.

Usui held me and I cried silently in his arms. "Misaka..." I sobbed. Usui just patted my back.

After I calmed down a bit, he glanced up in the sky. I followed his gaze while wiping my last tears.

I watched him star into space.

"Ayuzawa."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to become strong?"

I nodded.

"Me too." I stared at him surprisingly. _Usui wants to become strong?_

"Just remember, Ayuzawa," He pointed up at the starry sky, "In this world, there are about sixty billion people. Besides the person who hurt you, there must me another person who loves you. Therefore, you are never lonely. Time may change people, but people will never change time. The sky is an example. Just remember that the person who loves you is looking up at the same sky as the one you are looking up to right now." His eyes were intense as I gazed back. The sparks of fires reflected in his perfect green orbs. They were so interesting, so full of mysteries.

I smiled. "Thank you, Usui."

"To become stronger, we must become fearless. Tonight, Ayuzawa and Usui is going to become fearless," he announced.

I gave him an awkward glance. "How?"

Usui took off something and threw it at me. I caught it and looked down. It was an old bullet with a string tied to it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"A sign that you are now fearless, Ayuzawa."

"Then what about you?" I inspected the bullet even more.

"I already have," he smirked. He picked up a bunch of clovers and motioned towards me, "See?"

I laughed. "Clovers? Are you serious?"

"It's a sign that I should be more daring to explore outside. Without your knowledge of science, we would have starved to death."

I smiled and held the bullet with both of my hands.

"That's the only thing my father left for my mother."

I stared at him in shock. "Then... why did you give such an important item to me?"

He shrugged. "I felt like this was dragging me back. When I gave it to you, those painful memories won't burden me anymore."

I didn't ask him anymore questions. I wore the necklace and felt the cold metal touch my bare skin under my clothes. _Tonight, Usui and Ayuzawa has become fearless..._

* * *

It was dawn when a sound was heard. A sound that terrified both Usui and me. The sound of a gunshot. Usui's eyes automatically shot opened. He held my hand.

"We have to go." He whispered.

I nodded as we slowly got up to see the same ugly faces of the criminals from yesterday. They were close to our hideout. In fact, they were too close.

"They're there!" One of the men spotted us.

_Crap._ Usui held my hands and we both ran. The criminals returned, and they were prepared to capture us. Or in the worst case scenario, kill us. We ran like nomads again, but it wasn't long until my heart was beating like it was going to burst again. _Dammit! I haven't taken my medication last night!__  
_

My condition began to worsen as they the men neared us. _Please, I pleaded, just a little longer..._

Usui seemed to be aware of my expression. I was sweating and my face was pale like a ghost.

A root of a tree caught my foot and I stumbled down, and before I knew it, Usui was already beating the other guys up into a pulps.

Only the last couple men came and the real fight began, it was four against one. But the guys had weapons this time. The guy with a metal baseball bat tried to whack Usui but failed. Instead, Usui elbowed his neck and he fell unconscious. _Oh gosh..._

Now, it was two against one. I saw Criminal A in the rear, with his handgun directly pointed at Usui. _Oh. My. Gosh. _

"Usui! Watch out!" At that time, I didn't even realize what I was doing. Time suddenly slowed down, like in slow-motion as I pushed Usui away from the bullet. Everything slowed into a pace of a snail, it seemed. I actually watched as the bullet soar through the air and hitting my chest. _  
_

Then, suddenly, I heard Usui call to me.

"Ayuzawa!"

* * *

**So... People. Here's the exciting 6th chapter! Please review! I put in extra effort in this chappy there (hehe... not really good at writing action...)**

**What? *Dodges flying eggs and veggies* I know, I know. I left you guys on a cliffy again.**

**Please Review! Reviews make me wanna update!**

**TEEHEE...**

**Thanx,**

**CC**


End file.
